


C'mon Robbe

by szamsson



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stupid Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szamsson/pseuds/szamsson
Summary: Based on a prompt about the Broerrrs discussing their sex lives and when they try to include Robbe, it put's an unfortunate end to their night.Aka, Robbe knows his lingering internalised homophobia is stupid, especially amongst his friends but sometimes his head whirls with all the bad things that could go wrong
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my god” Aaron’s mouth hung over as if he was scandalised. The rest of the Broerrrs burst out laughing at the shocked look on their friends face. 

“You’re telling me you don’t go down on Amber?” Jens raised his eye brows and made a ‘yikes’ face as he sipped his beer. 

The boys were sitting around Jen’s kitchen table, and drinks before they were supposed to go to another party at Senne’s. Since moving back to the loft, it seemed Senne’s place had become party central, not that they’d complain. Robbe was nursing his second beer, as his friends would say, ‘sulking’ over the fact Sander wouldn’t be there until much later due to some school project. He wasn’t normally like this but he hadn’t seen Sander all week and pre’s without him were a painful ordeal as the boys ended up talking about their sexcapades all night. Usually he and Sander would just zone out in their own little world, the boys every so often trying to coax Sander back into the conversation, talking about Britt or the other girls Sander had been with. He was actually a lot more experienced that all of the guys he just never talked about it. Which Robbe was grateful for because it always made his insecurities flare and his stomach turn when he heard about Sander’s sex life ‘pre Sobbe,’ as Sander called it. 

Robbe wasn’t a prude. Not really. He just didn’t really care about the mechanics of straight sex, particularly the experiences of his friends. He also didn’t love the way the boys would something become really disrespectful towards women when they were getting wasted. As for his own sex life, they never really brought it up. Which Robbe was extremely grateful for, because just no. They boys had a hard enough time wrapping their heads around the concept of him dating a dude, he really didn’t think they could handle the intimate details. And Robbe was hardly comfortable talking about it. Apparently this night was different. 

“So you actually like…down there?” Aaron sounded like a broken record trying to wrap his head around it. The idea made Robbe want to gag, but then he thought, the boys would probably do the same if he were to blurt out where he was last weekend, on his knees, in the shower, mouth full of, well, you know. The boys had been great. They really had, they’d accepted Sander as a Broerrr and didn’t even bat an eyelid when Sander kissed Robbe deeply in public or pulled him onto his lap. This was the only thing he felt like an outsider in anymore, the way his friends blatantly talked about sex. On one hand, Robbe was shy and could never, but on the other hand, he just wanted to feel included and complete again. He wanted to laugh and joke with the boys about how last month he could barely sit down after a weekend at Sanders, or how he’s become a master at deepthroating. But whenever he pictured this, he just saw the blatant disgust and horror in his friends eyes, quickly putting an end to that idea.

“Jens and I both took home those two girls from the party last week.” Moyo said proudly crossing his feet on the chair in front of him.

“Um excuse me asshole,” Jens said, shoving Moyo’s feet back to the ground. “Jens and I took those two girls to JENS’ home last week. Jesus I had to disinfect that couch after seeing the state of it.” Jens fake shuttered.

“What can I say?” Moyo said undeterred, “We didn’t have a condom, so we had to…improvise.” He said with a shit eating grin.

All the boys groaned at this as Jens took a sad longing look at his couch. Robbe reminded himself never to sit in that couch again. Ever.

“So what about you Robbe?” Jens said a few minutes later after some comfortable silence. Robbe was stunned by this and his head shot up to look at Jens with wide eyes.

“What about me what?” Robbe chewed on his thumb nail hoping Jens wasn’t asking what he thought he was –

“Yeah Robbe you’re the only one with a constant sex life here,” Moyo said, ignoring the weak ‘hey’ from a pouting Aaron, “got any good stories you wanna share?”

Robbe chuckled nervously. There was no way. His palms were sweating as he wiped them on his jeans. “Um not much to tell.”

Jens rolled his eyes, “C’mon Robbe, we know you’re getting it on the regular, and the kind of guy Sander is,” Jens let out a phewwww sound, “must be good.” Robbe could swear he was the colour of raspberries.

“Yeah and don’t act like we don’t notice you limping into school most Monday’s” Moyo said with a cheeky grin. And nope that was it. Robbe didn’t think he’d ever be so uncomfortable in his life. For some reason he wanted to cry. He felt humiliated, which was stupid and childish and an overreaction he knew. But it didn’t help the tears which were gathering in his eyes. Seems as though that niggling internalised homophobia was as absent as he thought.

Looking anywhere but at the boys, Robbe shoved his chair out and mumbled, “I’m gonna go…thanks Jens um” and bolted towards the door. He felt uncomfortable in his own skin. And all because his friends were bantering with him about something completely normal? God he was pathetic.

As he pulled the door open he slammed into a chest, and as he looked up into Sander’s worried eyes, he threw himself into the older boys arms and mumbled “Can you take me home?” into his neck.

Sander glanced over Robbe’s shoulder completed perplexed at the boys in the doorway looking guilty and just… sad. Jens lifted his phone and mouthed; I’ll text you. To which Sander gave a quick nod and held Robbe close as they walked out of the building. Well, to say Sander spent the next few hours waiting for that text was an understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sander and Robbe talk about what happened at Jens' place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! Might write a third chapter if requested?

Sander looked down at a sleeping Robbe, face still striped with dry tears, huddled into his shoulder. He had no idea what had happened. He knew Robbe was going to have pre’s with the boys and he was kicking himself more now that he was late. He knew how the boys got when they were drinking, but Robbe was usually able to roll his eyes and ignore them as they talked about ‘getting pussy’ and ‘sleeping with some slut,’ their words not his. Apparently something had happened tonight and Sander was desperate to know what. 

They had been home for about an hour, and Robbe had said about 6 words. When they fell into bed, Robbe had been out like a light in a matter of minutes. Sander clenched his phone in his free hand, desperately willing Jens to message him like he said he would. Eventually, his phone buzzed and Sander almost dropped it in an attempt to read the message. 

Jens: I don’t know what happened man, one minute we are talking about usually shit, and Moyo made some dumb comment and Robbe just lost it. 

Sander rolls his eyes. Of course it was Moyo at the centre of this. Robbe had eventually opened up about how the other broerrrs had acted when he came out, Moyo’s comments and all. But Sander had managed to forgive the boy as he seemed super genuine and sorry now. 

Sander: What did he say.

Jens: We were talking about sex, the usual and Moyo just said some dumb comment about Robbe walking funny

Sander groaned out loud at this. Robbe would never volunteer details of their sex life and he can imagine how panicked the boy would have been having the boys notice something like that. Even if they had been joking. Jesus Robbe was only just becoming 100% comfortable talking about that stuff with him. Sometimes he really questioned how fucking ignorant and oblivious Robbe’s friends were.

He looked down as Robbe shifted with a whimper in his arms. As he looked down, the smaller boy blinked his eyes open, a grin slowly lighting up his face as he gazed at Sander. The grin quickly fell and Sander could pinpoint the second the memories of the night came rushing back to Robbe. His lip quivered a bit as he shoved his face back into Sanders chest. 

“Hey” Sander said softly, brushing his hair behind his ears. 

“Hey” Robbe’s muffled response came from his chest. 

“So” Sander started, shifting and lifting Robbe’s chin an inch so that he was looking up at him with one eye, “Wanna tell me what the water works are about?” he said this playfully but knew Robbe could see the concerned look on his face. 

“It’s nothing,” Robbe replied vaguely, “I was just being pathetic.” 

Sander didn’t like the self depreciation in his voice. This is something Robbe had struggled with early on in their relationship, not recently. 

“So the boys were giving you a hard time about our sex life?” He said it casually but Robbe’s head shot up, eyes wide and panicked. 

“Who told you that?” he said, sitting up, eyes darting the room as if he was about to make a run for it. 

“Shh shh, c’mon Robbe. You can tell me,” he pulled the smaller boy back into his arms but Robbe remained stiff in his embrace. 

“Do you think...what we do...you know in bed, is gross?” Robbe said in a small voice and Sander just about shot out of bed himself. 

“What? Who the fuck told you that? Is that what the boys said?” his temper was raging and he was just about ready to storm back to Jens’ place and rip Moyo’s head off. 

“No no no Sander stop,” Robbe consoled, pulling him back down. “Sometimes the way the boys talk about their sex lives, I just, wish that I was normal.” 

Sander’s heart just about broke at that. They had come so far with everything that was jumbled in Robbe’s head but to hear that he still felt different and abnormal just about had tears rushing to Sanders own eyes. He shifted to that they were both laying on their sides facing each other. 

“Baby.” Sander started seriously, “you’re not normal.” At this, Robbe looked like he was about to cry again. 

“You’re the most incredible person I know, you’re an angel and kind and silly,” Sander emphasised the last one by bopping him on the nose which made the corner of Robbe’s mouth pull up. 

“I just,” Robbe looked away again, “Sometimes I wish I could joke about sex and share things with my friends like they all can with each other.”

“Who says you can’t? You have my permission” Sander was confused. If Robbe wanted to share details, go right ahead, Sander was never a shy person particularly when it came to sex. 

“Because,” Robbe huffed as if it were the most obvious thing on earth. “They will think it’s... weird.” 

His heart was breaking once again at how Robbe saw himself when it came to his friends. Different, weird, gross. 

“Did they bring it up tonight or did you?” 

“Jens just asked me” Robbe said, looking down again, “And I freaked out and cried like a baby, and the worst thing was it was all in my head! They were just including me and I ended up running out in tears, it was so pathetic Sander you should have seen it.” Tears were welling up in his eyes now, so Sander pulled him in closer and having gaged the situation he decided upon an approach. 

“Okay look, let’s invite the boys over for drinks tomorrow and we can hash this out, and we can hash it out together.” He kissed Robbe’s forehead. “You’re not pathetic Robbe, you’re everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys come over and they discuss what happened last night. 
> 
> Robbe and Broerrrs being open and honest, we love that.

Robbe rubbed his hands together nervously as he sat on the edge of his bed. The boys were planning on going to a party tonight and so, on Sanders suggestion from last night, he decided to invite them to his for pre’s. He was nervous, so fucking nervous. And as much as Sander ensured him that the boys wouldn’t even mention last night, he was still embarrassed that he acted that way. He was even more embarrassed that he felt that way. Rationally in his head, he loved Sander, they were boyfriends, they had sex. And he didn’t think anyone thought differently. But when asked about it he still felt that niggling little bit of shame which was ridiculous. God why didn’t his brain just work properly.

He startled as a warm body sat close to his on his bed, automatically gripping his hand as Sander brought his fingers to his lips for a kiss on the knuckles.

“It’s just a normal Saturday night, I’m here, we have beers, it’s gonna be fun Robbe.” Sander emphasised this by brushing their noses together. He knew Sander was trying to pull him out of this apparent ridiculous spiral he’s been in for the last 18 hours. He couldn’t help coming up with all these scenarios in his head. The boys showing up, calling him a sissy, a baby, the f-word, for falling apart like that yesterday. Or worse, bringing up the subject again, teasing Robbe about being the girl in the relationship, being weak. These thoughts had been spiralling ever since Sander sent out the invite to the boys to come over tonight.

The doorbell rang and Sander gave him a quick peck before getting up, giving Robbe a meaningful look then going to let his friends in. From inside his room, Robbe heard the greetings of the rest of the Broerrrs, Moyo exclaiming ‘former jack frost,’ which made Robbe roll his eyes. He took a couple of deep breathes and prepared himself for the worst. He had Sander. Sander would never leave him. He could do this.

As he made his way out into the living room, he scanned the room, finding Aaron and Moyo flopped carelessly onto the two recliners, as Sander and Jens shared the couch. Sander seemed to be rolling what looked like a joint as Jens shuffled through his phone trying to find some music.

“Eyyy Robbe!” Moyo exclaimed, “You have to check out these drink Aaron brought, it’s hilarious, they’re some girly pink shit that Amber gave him.”

Aaron scoffed in response, “Hey! They taste nice,” he said defensively. “And they are made with fruit which is good for you…well that’s what Amber said.”

Robbe couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at this. Just this conversation had made him relax more than he had been for the entire day. It was so…normal. Of course, it was. Robbe was overreacting, his friends were great and ridiculous, and he couldn’t help but smile as he sat down in between Jens and Sander. As he grabbed just a regular beer, not an amber pink drink, Jens started talking.

“You should’ve been there last night man; it was so funny! Luca got up and sang karaoke at Senne’s which sparked like a massive game of karaoke and everyone was so drunk the singing was horrible!” they all laughed and started yelling about who was the worst singer of the night. Robbe relaxed into Sander as the older boy slung an arm around his shoulder and whispered “Told ya so,” winking as Robbe tried to elbow him in the ribs.

Eventually the talk died down and Moyo cleared his throat.

“So, I’m sorry about yesterday Robbe.” At those words Robbe seemed to tense once again.

“It’s fine,” he said quickly, gulping his beer as if he could avoid this conversation all together.

“No, it’s not.” Moyo said solemnly, “I didn’t know you were so uncomfortable talking about that shit and I went too far. I honestly wasn’t trying to tease you at all! I just thought we were having such a great time joking around and.. I didn’t read the room. And I’m sorry.”

Robbe didn’t know what to say. He was so grateful the Moyo was saying this and that he wasn’t trying to make Robbe feel weird, but at the same time he wished it wasn’t an issue. Deep down he knew Moyo wasn’t trying to embarrass him, he was simply joking around. He needed to let his friends know that he wasn’t mad at them. He was mad at himself.

“I know, Moyo.” He said quietly, then cleared his throat and continued a little louder. “I wish I could explain all the stupid shit that goes on in my head when I think about sharing that stuff but it’s so confusing even for me but I’m trying to work it out. I know you guys never tried to humiliate me or embarrass me but my mind did that by itself. I’ve come a long way but I’m still working on being comfortable in myself.” Sander gave him a squeeze and Jens smiled at him, not sadly but not exactly happy.

“Anyway, I love that you guys include me and joke around with me about that stuff, and as much as my reaction yesterday didn’t seem like it, I just love being one of the Broerrrs again. I convinced myself you’d act a certain way and that was wrong of me to underestimate you.” Jens then launched himself across the couch to give Robbe a bear hug. The other faked wiping their faces for tears.

“Enough of this sappy shit!” Sander declared, “I wanna hear more about this karaoke last night.”

The conversation fell back into a hilarious mixture of Aaron trying to defend his version of “My Heart Will Go On” which he serenaded Amber with about 6 beers deep, and the others commenting how Luca was actually an amazing singer. When the conversation turned sexual Robbe didn’t even blink, laughing along with his friends.

“I swear,” Moyo said, “Our connection was actually deep.”

“Yeah Robbe and I’s connection is also, _deep.”_ Sander joked. And instead of blushing or anything of the type, Robbe simply rolled his eyes and laughed as his friends wolf whistled and then continued to rib Moyo on his apparent new love.


End file.
